Juego de Seducción
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Antes de conocerte viví sin amor, pero también sin miedo.Alumbraste mi camino desde el principio, pero en los últimos tramos arrojaste piedras en la oscuridad…Me diste miedo.Todo esto se quedo en mi mente, ahora un nuevo juego comienza entre tu y yo, no te olvide pero tenerme de vuelta no sera fácil ahora que has regresado. SasuSaku
1. Prefacio

**Hola hoy vengo con un nuevo fic, su titulo es Juego de Seducción y será un Long-fic el cual espero que les guste**

—Diálogos—

—_Pensamientos_—

**La historia será narrada por Sakura.**

**Aclaro: los personajes utilizados en son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia por su parte me pertenece.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

* * *

_Antes de conocerte viví sin amor, pero también sin miedo._

_Alumbraste mi camino desde el principio, pero en los últimos tramos arrojaste piedras en la oscuridad…_

_Me diste miedo._

_Ahora sólo escucho mi paso a solas por la nueva senda._

_Llevo la carga de tus dudas y también de tu miedo, piedras duras que pusiste camino atrás._

_¿Cuánto polvo levantará mi paso a solas todavía?_

_El camino ahora es frio…_

_Me olvide de tu calor._

_¿Podrás acaso recordármelo?_

* * *

_**Continua al próximo capitulo**_

_**HawkTem**_


	2. Inicio

Y si lo recordaste…

Me hiciste recordar el calor que sentía por ti hasta el día que te fuiste ahora que regresas bajo prueba a Konoha. Miles de sentimientos azotaron mi cuerpo.

_Alegría, felicidad…duda…resentimiento, tristeza…ira…miedo._

Todos y cada uno de ellos hicieron que mi estomago se retorciera, tu no lo sabes pero hiciste que mi fuerza de voluntad y valor aumentaran contra ti, así es ya no seria la misma que solía ser cuando te fuiste. Ya no más.

Amanecía en Konoha, note la ausencia de los rayos de sol desde mi cama, aun así la luz entraba, a mi parecer llovería ya que la noche anterior el aire estaba cargado a humedad. Me levante de la cama con pesar ya que con este clima fresco preferiría quedarme en cama pero debo ir a trabajar los enfermos del hospital no pueden curarse solos, tome ropa limpia y me metí a la ducha. El agua estaba caía caliente—deliciosa—en mi piel trate de no recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior pero me era más que imposible.

El único miembro del extinto clan Uchiha regresaba.

Salí de la ducha y me cambie aparentando que nada de eso me importaba en lo absoluto. Me prepare un desayuno rápido y en cuanto me lo termine y limpie la cocina de mi departamento salí con rumbo al hospital.

Caminaba despacio saludando a varias personas conocidas que me encontraba en el camino, estando a unas cuantos metros de la entrada al hospital sentí un agarre fuerte en mi brazo derecho, este a su vez me arrastro al callejón contiguo al hospital, fue tan repentino el movimiento que no pude moverme.

—Así que vas a empezar tu estúpido juego de ignorarme—con mis ojos cerrados lo único que reconocí en aquel extraño fue su voz, una que por más que había intentado sacar de mi cabeza no pude, era él.

Abrí los ojos y lo fulmine con la mirada.

—Que ruda—sonrió de lado acercándose peligrosamente a mí— ¿eh Sakura?—sentía su cuerpo tan cerca al mío que temblé.

Respire hondo y use mi fuerza bruta para separarlo de mi, poco funciono sabia que él era más fuerte, aun así logre quitármelo un poco de encima, ¿Qué le sucede? Acaso no recuerda que intento matarme, enfermo demente.

—Si me disculpas—me solté finalmente de su agarre y le di la espalda—tengo muchas cosas que hacer y hablar contigo no es una de ellas—comencé a caminar fuera de ese callejón cuando lo escuche reír.

—Es curioso ¿sabes? Yo al contrario que tu tengo mucho de que hablar—volvió a detenerme del brazo y me giro, para mirarlo de frente.

Agradecí que esta vez no me estuviera apretando contra la pared y su cuerpo, pero me hizo maldecir entre dientes cuando nuevamente se acerco con un movimiento rápido atrapando mi cintura con su brazo. Sentí su aliento en mi oreja cuando por fin hablo.

—Quiero que me digas esas lindas palabras que me dijiste esa noche—_maldita sea _me regañe mentalmente.

—Ni en mil años, esa chica ya no existe—ahora fui yo quien lo atrapo, tome su rostro y lo mire desafiante—Adiós.

Me di media vuelta nuevamente y con paso veloz salí de ahí, entre al hospital encolerizada por su estúpida y presuntuosa actitud. Ni siquiera salude. Me encerré en mi oficina y me hundí en el mar de papeles y medicinas que había en mi escritorio.

Solté un bufido.

Trate te tranquilizarme, no porque me haya hecho pasar un mal rato mi día se tenia que ir al carajo. Me recargué en mi asiento tratando de no hiperventilar. Eche un vistazo a mi oficina, era un caos. Papeles por aquí y por allá, cientos de libros regados pro el piso y otros más apilados junto a la pared cercana al gran estante vacio. Me levante y comencé a limpiar, mi oficina era muy amplia y gracias a esto podía hacer libremente pruebas para encontrar nuevas curas para enfermedades así como para contrarrestar venenos. Estaba en el 3 piso y tenia un gran ventanal con vista al patio trasero del hospital, como era tan espaciosa Naruto me ayudo a meter un sofá de cuero negro que ubique junto con el enorme estante de libros mi escritorio estaba en el flanco norte de la habitación, como la puerta estaba en la esquina derecha lo ubique ahí para tener una vista perfecta de toda la oficina. Tenia también una habitación pequeña que aun no usaba, tan solo tenia unas cuantas batas nuevas colgadas ahí dentro.

Cuando termine de limpiar mire por la ventana, ahí estaba Ino con Sai coqueteándole, ¡Que raro! Ino siempre ha sido coqueta y al parecer a Sai le cae bien así que espero se anime pronto ese idiota a invitarla a salir. Regrese sonriendo a mi escritorio y pude darle fin a la gran pila de documentos, Tsunade-sama creía que era su esclava mira que estos documentos son para ella no para mi.

En fin, salir de mi oficina, con tanto por hacer perdí la noción del tiempo y una cosa más que importante…tenía hambre. Cundo llegue a la recepción me disculpe por mi falta de educación al no saludar excusándome en que tenia demasiado por hacer. Salí entonces para comer algo, lo más cercano que tenía era Ichiraku Ramen así que pensé _¿Por qué no?_ Quizá me encuentre con Naruto ahí, tengo un mensaje para él.

Mire al cielo viendo como las nubes comenzaban a avanzar. Se deslizaban por el cielo gris de ese día que ocultaba el sol. Justo como había previsto ahí estaba Naruto para mi malestar no estaba solo,_ él _estaba ahí.

Lo ignore y me limite a saludar y pedir una ración de ramen.

—Sakura-chan adivina quien esta aquí—no sabia si golpearlo por tan estúpida pregunta pero si lo hacia Hinata estaría algo molesta por mi acción, así que me contuve.

—Huele a rancio, es Sasuke ¿cierto? —mi tono sarcástico lo hizo reír, para mi sorpresa el se sentó a un lado mío.

—Que graciosa te has vuelto—contesto a mi comentario con voz burlona.

—Naruto necesito que entregues esto—le extendí un pergamino que tomo ansioso—por favor quita tu cara de idiota de mi vista ¿da miedo a veces sabias? —me sonrió mientras guardaba el pergamino en una de sus bolsas y comenzaba a comer.

—Por cierto Sakura-chan escuche que te han dado un nuevo titulo en el hospital—hablo con la boca llena mientras los fideos caían en el plato.

—Si pero no es nada—era solo un reconocimiento por encontrar nuevos medicamentos. Estaba orgullosa de ello pero no era para tanto aun así.

—Que interesante, por cierto el idiota me dijo que tienes ya un departamento propio y que cuentas con una oficina en el hospital, unas cuantas cosas importantes—me miro profundo, como si me estudiara.

¿Unas cuantas cosas importantes? Vaya que te gusta el minimizar las cosas, soy una de las mejore ninja médicos de Konoha apenas a mis 22 años, y claro que mi independencia se debía a mi. _Diablos Sakura escúchate, tan solo sigue el plan. _

Le sonreí.

—En realidad me sorprende que lo sepas, con lo narcisista que eres—me fulmino con la mirada y sonrió triunfante.

Volteo la cara y se limito a sonreír

Percibí que Naruto se sentía incomodo así que cambie de tema.

—Shikamaru fue ayer a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, dijo que en dos días saldrá un equipo armado por el a una misión a no se donde, en realidad no me acuerdo, ¿te ha incluido cierto? —

Me sonrió como hacia siempre afirmando con la cabeza intentando tragar los fideos.

—El teme también—eso me sorprendió, se suponía que estaba a prueba, ¿tan rápido lo ponen en una misión?

—Ya veo—termine mi comida y page por ella.

Me despedí de ambos de forma neutral y camine de vuelta al hospital. El viento frio azotó en mi espalda y me regañe por no haberlo previsto y cargar conmigo alguna chaqueta. Vi la hora en cuanto entre a mi oficina las 7:40 pm

_Tan rápido _termine unos reportes y se los di a Ino que estaba que irradiaba una luz de felicidad que casi me deja ciega. La razón, Sai la había invitado a salir. La curiosidad me invadió, como es Sai tan extraño me quedo la duda de cómo le habría pedido tal cita. Sonreí al despedirme de ella y las demás enfermeras en la recepción del hospital, me abrace a mi misma mientras caminaba.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi departamento note que había una ventana abierta, sin más la cerré. Justo cuando me dirigía a prepararme un te escuche un ruido, _quizá algún gato había entrado al departamento _pensé; pero por más que busque no encontré gato alguno. Volví a escuchar el ruido.

Seguí la fuente del ruido y me encontré nuevamente en la sala con la ventana abierta y un florero tirado en el suelo, había sido el aire pero, ambos ruidos se habían escuchado justo cuando cerré esta ventana que ahora esta nuevamente abierta. Un frio recorrió mi espalda de arriba a bajo

Miedo

Era la palabra que describía mi sentir.

Otro nuevo ruido se escucho en el silencio de mi departamento, esta vez fue una puerta que se había cerrado de un portazo camine a paso lento y a la defensiva, si era un ladrón la pagaría muy caro. Mi habitación estaba cerrada, abrí la puerta lento y entre, la habitación estaba desierta y mi ventana abierta. Sin embargo no faltaba nada, mi cama estaba perfectamente tendida, mi escritorio con los papelas justo como los deje y mi ropa en perfecto orden igualmente. Me acerque y cerré la ventana y justamente cuando me voltee vi al causante de mi miedo interno.

Recargado en la pared cerró la puerta con rudeza sin dejar de verme…_sin dejar de sonreír_

Estaba petrificada, era algo que no me esperaba. Intente moverme para reclamarle explicaciones cuando sentí sus labios hambrientos contra los míos. Mis ojos se cerraron, mis manos jalaban su cabello en un vano esfuerzo por quitar su cara de la mía y mis labios estaban adormecidos. No logre quitármelo de encima y al parecer le gustaba que estirar de sus cabellos porque lo sentía gruñir contra mis labios.

Tarde me di cuenta que estaba respondiendo a su beso.

Mis piernas temblaban, mis manos que segundos antes estiraban de su cabello ahora lo acariciaban, mi estomago se retorcía de una forma agradable y de no ser porque me apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo ya estaría tirada en el suelo. Comencé a marearme, necesitaba aire.

Me zafé de su beso y respire profundo, él seguía mordiendo mi labio inferior respirando entrecortado. Me cargo y me recostó en la cama dejándose caer sobre mi.

— ¿Que esperas? dilo—lo mire de lado y recordé lo sucedido esta mañana.

—Hacer que lo diga no será fácil—sonreí

Atrapo mis labios de nuevo, esta vez fue suave y no duro mucho como el anterior.

—Con un demonio, tienes que decirlo—ejerció presión en mi cuerpo con el suyo. La cama crujió.

—No—respondí—sabes puedo ser muy, muy difícil.

—Te vas a arrepentir, mañana me iré y no se cuanto tardemos—su mirada profunda se clavo en la mía mientras mordía mi labio.

—Si quieres que lo diga, debes jugar bien tus cartas—lo rete

— ¿a si? —volvió a apretarme.

—Si—mi mirada estaba clavada en la suya.

—Sera algo interesante—sonrió.

Atrape sus labios y lo bese con demasiada pasión, quería tentarlo seducirlo. Esas serian mis mejores cartas. Me moví debajo de su cuerpo tan apretado al mío que me costaba respirar, y con mis manos empecé acariciar su espalda. Lo sentí moverse y separarse rápido. Me miro confundido

—Nunca dije que jugaría limpio—musite tomando sus labios nuevamente—además, tu serás quien lo diga primero—sentencie.

Sentí que se reía entre el beso…mientras que en mi mente me reprochaba _¿Hago bien o hago mal?_...

* * *

_Y aquí esta el primer capitulo, creo que en el prefacio doy una idea del sentir de Sakura, y ahora el juego de la seducción comienza. 2.000 palabras exactas, claro sin contar estas aclaraciones finales._

_¿Quién ganara? ¿Qué causara este tentador juego?_

_Bueno eso se contestara en los siguientes capítulos._

_Espero que les guste y me den alguna opinión…como dice Sakura al final ¿Hago bien o hago mal?..._

_Les quiere_

_**HawkTem**_


End file.
